Abyss of Pandemonium
Abyss of Pandemonium - The Final Mission is a unofficial commercial partial conversion for Quake developed by Impel Development Team and published by Perfect Publishing. It was released on April 14, 1998. Content wise, this game comes with 16 new levels (10 single player/6 death match), six new foes, four new weapons and 1 power-up. In 2004 one of the creators released the Deathmatch element of the game as freeware. Two more freeware releases followed a short while after that, one containing unaltered versions of both the singleplayer and deathmatch elements from v1.05 of the game (the final commercial release of the game was v1.10) and a second, 2.0 release that featured some enhancements. Story Abyss of Pandemonium cheekily positions itself as the next part of the story, following on from Quake's official mission packs: Quake's fearsome general, the Dark Reaver Legond returns from conquering another dimension in the name of her master, to find out that a single human has repeatedly defeated Quake's minions. Outraged, she gathers her forces and set's about plotting your destruction. New Enemies *Grenling: These creatures travel in packs attacking like bats. They are fast and dangerous, NEVER turn your back on one, or you WILL suffer the consequences! *Lightning Enforcer: These powerful versions of Enforcers will try to fry you with a blast of energy every chance they get. They don't have much range, but they pack a particularly powerful zap! *Dark Knight: Evil reincarnated knights, whose only purpose is death. These creatures travel in groups, and will join together to bring forth lightning. They're fast, but with the right weapon, you MIGHT survive! *Juggernauts: These humongous armor-plated robots will stop at nothing. There are 2 different kinds, each with extremely fast disruptor beam guns and advanced tactical rockets, so don't get too close or you'll be smashed down with a 4 foot steel blade!! New Bosses *Blud: This disgusting and vile creature is one of a kind. It hasn't been fed for a long, long time and is almost impossible to kill, you'll have to outsmart it if you want to stay alive. Not only will it suck the life out of you, but it will spit the bones of its former victims at you to keep you at bay. *Legond: She's the wickedest, meanest, and toughest babe you'll ever fight. Her only goal is to see you dead, so don't fool yourself - she's a killer. You better be good, 'cause she doesn't take prisoners! Levels *AOPSTART: Enter the Abyss *AOP1M1: Gates of Abyss *AOP1M2: Core Reactor *AOP1M3: The Power Station *AOP1M4: The Moon Temple *AOP1M5: The Dark Palace *AOP1M6: The Forgotten One *AOP2M1: Heresy *AOP2M2: Carnage Castle *AOP2M3: Central Complex *AOPEND: Legonds of Quake Multiplayer Maps *AOPDM1: The Absolution *AOPDM2: Runic Raging *AOPDM3: Mental Overlord *AOPDM4: Mental Overlord II *AOPDM5: Midnight Darkness *[[AOPDM6|AOPDM6 - unnamed map]] New Weapons *Rocket Powered Impaler: When fired at the ground or wall, it will trigger a delayed explosion. When fired at an enemy, no explosion occurs. *Napalm Gun: Similar to the Grenade Launcher. When in contact with an object, it starts a fire around that area damaging anyone nearby. *LG-2 Prototype: Fires bolts of lightning and when an enemy is about to die, it gets gibbed. *Armored Laser System: The only weapon with no view model. The weapon gets upgraded as you collect more of these systems throughout the maps. Category:Quake add-ons Category:Commercial add-ons